


Universal Soldiers - Adult Version

by LunarCadet



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCadet/pseuds/LunarCadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. With the scouts working against time, and much of the past shrouded in darkness, will they be able to save the Earth against those who sought to do harm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Soldiers - Adult Version

Universal Soldiers  
Prologue  
Where It Begins

A story that began over 10,000 years ago, one that starts with the birth of two long awaited children, twins, on the Silver Kingdom of the Moon. Yet in the chambers of the Queen, the angst of waiting became nearly unbearable as the Moon Queen fought against the pains of labour, before her head fell back against the pillows.

“Serenity, you must be patient!” Her best friend of many years called, as she walked over to sit on her bedside. “The children will come when they are ready, we knew this would happen.”  
“I can’t take this anymore, Gaea.” Serenity, Queen of the Moon, wailed in agony as she arched her back from the bed yet again. “I can’t feel them, so I don’t know if they’re still alive or not! I want my sisters here, and I want them now!”

Gaea turned to look at the clock, and bit her lip before turning her gaze back to her friend, wishing she could take the pain away.

 _**Oh my friend, how I wish I could help you, but I have been through this myself when the boys were born. **_ Gaea sighed, as she glanced over at the other occupants in the room, before crinkling her nose in displeasure. _**Where in Selene’s name are Sincerity and Miranda? They should have been here by now. **_

A cooing noise suddenly came from the other side of the bed, and the Moon and Earth Queens turned to face Serenity’s older sisters, stood in the doorway, as another feeling of pain shot through Serenity’s body. Her sisters stepped into the room, and over to the bed with gentle smiles, as one of the duo rested her hands on either side of Serenity’s round stomach, heavily pregnant as it stood.

“You’re here, Sissy?” Serenity whimpered, as a cold compress was pressed against her forehead, by doctor’s orders. “Tell me how my girls are; surely it is early for them to make their appearance into this world of ours?”  
“The little ones are fine, sweet pea.” Her standing sister cooed, as she settled next to her. “The twins are conserving their energy for when the time is right, and not a moment too soon, but I’m afraid you may have to wait a couple of hours for that to happen. It is the time for the next generation of Soldiers to have their leaders with them.”

True to her word and within hours, the wail of two tiny twins shattered the peace, and celebrations had begun. To this night, Princess Serenity Rose and Princess Sienna Serenity Grace DeLune were born in a time of peace, but the peace wouldn’t last and everyone, within the Kingdom walls, knew it.

“They’re finally here, Jonathan.” Serenity murmured as her eyes drifted close, and she moved into the world of dreams.  
“Yes my sweet, our precious ones are here.” Jonathan kissed his sleeping wife’s forehead and smiled, as he stood from her bedside and walked over to the crib.

Lying in the same crib, two babes slept peacefully, Princesses of the Solar and White Moon Kingdom were wrapped in the same blue towel. Jonathan smiled as his eyes softened as he looked towards the new arrivals before nodding to his wife’s sisters and walking out of the room. With a spring in his step, he made his way to his study, as his armour sparkled against the glowing candlelight’s in the hallway.

But as he walked between the light and darkness of the hallways to the office, if one looked closely, they could notice the changes in the armour of the Sun King. In the light coming from the glowing candles, the armour was orange with red and white designs, and he would a full yellow uniform as per his status as the King of the Sun and the Moon. In the darkness between the light, that uniform changes to grey clothing under the blackened armour which held grey and purple designs.

Laughter escaped his lips as he reached the security of his office, and his once warm eyes had turned cold and hateful. Danger was going to be approaching and it would change the fate of everyone as they knew it.

Yet, within the new arrivals, an ancient power was beginning to awake, and not before long, the Universal Soldiers would be called to battle once more.


End file.
